


RED

by PantsTerror



Category: Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Period Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantsTerror/pseuds/PantsTerror
Summary: Once the door is shut, it’s a sealed room in here.





	

“ _Fill the room with water_!”

Diana blinked at the paper in her hand, then the shower head blasted off the wall. Reluctant to confirm the fountain of water bursting forth onto the tile, she turned slowly. In fact, it wasn’t just the spigot that was dislodged, it was the entire chunk of surrounding wall.

“Wh-What’s going on?! Did I do something I shouldn’t have?!” she shouted breathlessly.

Beside her, Sigma uncrossed his arms and scanned the room quickly. “No clue. But this is bad… At this rate, the whole room will be full of water.”

She watched the water sputter out toward the closed drain. “N-No! The door out is still locked…! I don’t want to drown!” Flashes of an imagined future where she flattened her nose up to the ceiling for the last bit of air, kicking and floundering in the water.

“Me neither,” urged Sigma, snapping her from her daze. “But we still have some time. We have to stay calm and think!”

The idea struck her; in their prior search, the enclosed shower stall seemed superfluous beyond hiding a hose for another part of the puzzle. When she closed the door on the two of them, it had clicked shut. Its rubberized tracts formed a tight seal. “Completely sealed… Sigma, the shower!”

She jogged past the growing pool of water and flung open the door, urging for Sigma to follow. When she shut the door, she tripped over herself in her haste, neglecting to realize that the lights would be off when they got inside to safety.

She bumped up against Sigma unexpectedly, and he backed into the side wall.

“Ow!”

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Diana shouted, her voice a sharp echo on the tiled walls. “Are you okay? Sigma?”

She twirled around and reached out her arms. The closed shower stall was surprisingly darker than she remembered when they examined it the last time, and something about the way the water rushed against the glass incited panic in her.

Her hands reached out toward his shadowed body.

“Ah—I’m, I’m fine,” Sigma uttered in response.

“Did you hit your head at all?” Even in the ambiguity provided by darkness, she avoided outright touching him in case he’d withdraw.

“Really, I’m…” Sigma was interrupted by a loud crack, which Diana found behind her on the glass door to the shower. “The door!”

Diana lurched away from it with a gasp, and whether she meant to or not, stumbled directly against Sigma’s body. Terror of the impending death far overpowered her attempts not to get too close.

What if this _wasn’t_ the right thing to do? What if the water burst in and immediately drowned them both, and glass sliced clear through their skin?

She trembled. Sigma’s arms were around her instantly, and with about as much force, he flipped himself to be in front of the door instead of her.

“Sigma!” she yelped. Another crack rippled through the glass door, and the height of the water confirmed how confined the pair were. Diana watched carefully for signs of water spray, but didn’t see anything but a slice of the door from her point of view.

He braced himself further downward, his face burying deeper toward her neck.

She could feel his breath strong on her skin, trying to silence her own racing heartbeat so any glass cracks or water springs would sound clear. But her pulse and his heavy breath overwhelmed her sense of hearing.

Fearful as she was that the door would give way any moment, she found her skin raising goosebumps head to toe from the closeness. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine she wasn’t about to drown in a bomb shelter; she nuzzled closer and breathed into Sigma’s shirt, which smelled like salt and warmth in such a familiar way. Feeling him closing in on her was safer than she imagined it would be when they met at Dcom, when she saw his intimidatingly tall stature combined with his eyes burning into her.

It was wrong, so wrong to be thinking about anything but—but _dying_ , and how they hadn’t found Phi, and how they were in some fucked-up “decision” game meant to murder them with no trace.

Yet she couldn’t ignore that wherever he was angling his head, he was now laying breath on her ear and the space below it. As if it weren’t torture enough when he invited her to examine this very shower for a second time, full of pretense to hover near her instead of doing any actual searching, save for how he examined _her_. They hadn’t truly been alone until that moment. The sole observation she made in her cursory “search” of the stall was that there were no cameras for Zero to impose his presence. She flushed when she’d realized then, and she flushed now to remember it, the fear magnifying the anxious race of her pulse.

“—Oh,” Diana gasped; her eyes flew open.

But Sigma replied without budging, “What’s happening?”

She gave an obligatory glance at the door; the water kept rising in the dark world outside.

“Uh—it’s…” Diana turned her head to the left a little too fast, hitting the side of Sigma’s face.

“Agh—”

Her hand flew upward from between them to find Sigma’s jaw and she could feel that he’d moved his face. She squinted at the figure before her, making out only the slightest outlines of his features. There was no denying how close his face was now; she inched her own face closer until she could feel the breath from his nostrils fluttering off her lips.

Any second now the water would crash in. Any second there’d be no more lovely breath to feel. If he wasn’t going to be bold in this, their first and last moment, then she’d find the courage.

She nudged her lips against his.

A loud BING sounded from the other side of the glass. In surprise, Sigma jolted and moved Diana just enough for the remote control in her pocket to be pressed by the wall. That would lift the cover on the drain outside; water began to sputter and dim red light filled the outer room.

Diana stared at Sigma in the new light with exposed eyes, then shot the hand that had been on his face to her back pocket.

“Oops, I think it’s…”

Sigma glanced to her lips, then back up at her eyes with an intensity she hadn’t seen since that first day in Dcom. He leaned toward her and now it was her turn to shy away; as he lessened the gap, she slipped the remote out of her pocket and let it clatter to the floor. Blinking in the low light, Diana saw how far down he needed to crouch just to meet her. The times she’d felt electricity between them but couldn’t find a way to cross it had made her all but lose hope, but he bent with determination, and all but bumping her teeth, he kissed her.

As she parted her lips to him, the pounding of her heart heated a line straight through her, down between her legs where she was already blood-flushed, both from the time of month and the exhilaration of being kissed, _actually_ kissed the way she wanted for the first time in a longer time than she wanted to admit. Using the wall at her back, she rose up on her feet to better meet Sigma’s mouth, clinging to him.

Oh, but, _shit_. His hands rested lightly on her waist and she arched into them. She wondered if it was juvenile to feel so much from his doing so little, so she weaved a hand up into the hair on the back of his scalp and, biting Sigma’s lower lip, moved her other hand from her side to his lower back, threatening fingertips at the bottom of his shirt. She felt like a teenager with her hand roaming him, but prayed it’d encourage him.

“Ah—” Sigma breathed.

Was he holding back? Then again, what was she hoping for? By no means could she have planned that _now_ would be the moment he'd kiss her. She knew well what a risk it’d be to invite him to further touch her when it was, well, the time of her cycle that it was, and this was the first time they’d even gotten close, much less kissed, much less anything else. Even if they knew each other in some other timeline, it didn’t guarantee that they’d even gotten _this_ far.

Her racing thoughts were interrupted when Sigma abandoned her lips and planted hurried kisses on her neck, pulling his teeth over her ear. She couldn’t help but imagine the deftness of his mouth on the parts of her that were covered. There was no doubt he felt the same need toward her as she felt toward him. In the relative dark, in a room they hadn’t escaped, did it matter whether desire was reasonable?

Her fingers dug gently into skin low on his back. In response, he obliged to bend his knees just a bit more. On her hip, she felt a light push of what she knew was his erection, strong through the fabric of his pants.

When her mouth formed a small, “Oh,” she could barely vocalize. _Already_. Her hand moved from the upper back of his pants to the lower front of his abdomen.

But he moved his hand to stop her. Without breaking a licked line up her neck, he whispered, “Can I touch you?”

She remembered the gentleman in him and mused about whether she hated or loved that little pause to ask, because, “Please, yes— _please_ ,” but of course it wouldn’t have been something her ex-husband would have ever asked.

Diana took her now-free hand to her sweater, tugging at the bottom to free it from the neck of the skirt, and urged Sigma’s hand to follow underneath it. She tried not to breathe in too sharply when his hand finally found flesh; it sent prickles through her. He leaned his head down from where he’d been biting her neck, mouthing at her collarbone over the sweater while his fingers crept around the back of her ribcage.

With a swoop, Sigma unhooked the clasp of her bra. Diana shuddered involuntarily, then felt his lips back on hers—was he smiling?

“I missed having real hands,” he said softly.

Diana snorted through her nose. “When didn’t—?”

Her brain flashed blue; suddenly she _knew_ that he’d tried it before and gotten a pre-prosthetic hand caught on the tiny metal loops. But how, _when_ , if she’d never met him until Dcom, if he’d never so much as given her a second glance, if he still had both of his fully real arms? If they weren’t real, she’d find out soon enough. She grabbed his wrists and brought his hands to her breasts.

“Oh my _god_ ,” he said, grinning. His large hands squeezed reverently at the whole of her pliant breasts, then each caught a nipple between the thumb and the webbing of his palm. They hardened at his touch.

“Hhn—” Diana squirmed as he twisted and pulled at them. He brushed his knuckles on the undersides and ghosted flat fingers back across her nipples.

His foot and knee advanced between her legs, but couldn’t pass the panel of her long skirt. Diana groaned at the obstruction, which would provide no relief for the ache unless she disrobed.

Sigma heard her distress and briefly abandoned her chest, grabbing the bottom of her skirt and scrunching it up to her hips. His fingers dug into the flesh of her thighs. He tried again, pressed against her, zig-zag angled, and felt the heat of her pubis meeting his leg at last.

She hiked up one foot behind his calf and urged him to her, grinding the whole of her throbbing mound on his thigh. He tried to press back as strongly into her hip, rather higher—the wall wasn’t helping the height difference. He reached a bit farther, grasped at the soft back of her thighs under the shelf of her buttocks, beckoning to lift her.

Diana held her hands atop Sigma’s waist. “Uh, wait…”

Immediately, he withdrew his hands and looked at her through the low, red light.

“I—I should mention, I’m—” Medical terms flew through her head, but she still didn’t know quite how to frame it.

“Period, I,” Sigma stuttered, “I know—…?”

Stunned, she tilted her head.

“I’m not… I don’t know _how_ I know but I do,” he said. When she didn’t respond, he added, “But it—it’s okay, I don’t mind!”

“Are you sure?” she asked. Until that moment, she had no reason to trust it wouldn’t send him running through broken glass, yet something assured her that Sigma wasn’t resisting or conceding; he wouldn’t have brought it up so bluntly.

He paused, withholding any reasoning _why_ —though he had readied his opinion on men who “didn’t do” that sort of thing—and saying simply, “I am.”

Diana pulled him toward her.

“Wait.” This time, it was Sigma who hesitated. “You should… tell me what you want, or, uh, stop me if I’m crossing a line.”

Her cheeks burned. What a time for his old-fashioned notions. She didn’t need the recurring déjà-vu magic to know that his touch felt like coming home, and she’d been wandering long enough. She craned her chin upward to catch his mouth whilst swiftly undoing the belt to her skirt.

“Sigma,” she punctuated between kisses, “I want you,” a forceful whisper, “inside me.”

He caught her hands, which he guided to the buttons on her skirt. In the dark, his hands fumbled, shook in their hasty machinations, undoing alternating buttons until the skirt slid free, and he hooked a thumb around the elastic of the slip underneath, bringing it down as she stepped out of both, her arms flung around his shoulders for balance. She turned her face toward his ear, biting again, tonguing and sucking encouragingly.

But instead of picking her up to straddle across him, Sigma knelt down and placed his hands high over her hips. “Sorry,” he said, “I needed to hear you say it.”

Diana felt his lips low on her abdomen, gliding kisses across her skin. His hands selfishly migrated back and grasped tightly at her buttocks.

She couldn’t contain a giggle; the unexpected touch unbuckled her knees. His teeth were in the elastic of her underwear as though to tug them down, but he hopped from one side to the other with his attention and didn’t take them down just yet. His fingertips traced and flipped under the lace edges of her panties, starting from the cleft of her rear and tracing to the front, and back again.

“Ah,” Diana gasped. She dug her hand into the top of his head and pushed briefly, punishingly. There wasn’t time for teasing, and she was reminded by the shape of her watch reflecting the red light.

Sigma instead moved a hand over her panties, under and deep between legs that opened for him. There was the weight of a sanitary pad between him and her sex, so he dragged his palm hard. But she responded by bucking forward, guiding his focus to her clit. God, his fingers were as strong as the rest of him. Grateful, she sighed, rocking into his hand. His mouth was on her thigh, stealing sloppy bites around the rim of her stocking.

Her breathing became faster, echoed in the little cave and the perspiration molded her to her sweater as she gave in. Oh, but if she could just feel something of him inside her. She snagged the top of her own panties and began to pull them down when she felt his hands fly up to join her. She carefully scooted them down her legs, trying not to stain her stockings and placing them on the far bit of tiled floor.

Diana looked down at Sigma as he repositioned in front of her, as though what she'd done would stop him, but he didn’t look up, just leaned forward, quietly breathed in the scent of sweat and menses and something sweeter. Then, he prodded at her leg to lift up over his shoulder.

Before he could allow her feel embarrassed by such scrutiny, Sigma’s mouth was on her, suctioning and broadly licking on the concentrated knot of her clit. She writhed, bit her lip, while his hand reached out to brace the wall. Diana placed her hand over his, pushed her upper back against the wall to steady herself.

“Mmngh,” Sigma hummed, sending a buzz through her. As she relaxed into him she could feel how slick she’d become, and whether it was the blood or the result of her rising pleasure, she felt engorged to bursting.

“Oh—I want…!”

Maybe he’d been used to an old routine, but Sigma knew that what she wanted was for him to bring his free hand up toward her, and he could barely tease at her introitus with a finger before it slipped inside, to his surprise.

“Ah! Oh!”

He pressed forward, upward, easily fitting in the ring finger beside the middle, and the rest of this hand splayed across her; her muscles strained around him with familiarity. Pulling up with his fingers and pushing down with his mouth caused her to slack and give his shoulder the full weight of her lifted thigh.

Diana chased the feeling, the threshold between pushing and _oh no I’m definitely coming_ , her hand back on his head and riding his tongue until her muscles contracted deep, the flush swam through her body, and she felt the whole of her consumed in his mouth. “Oh… Oh god, Sigma,” she gasped.

Sigma worked his fingers and mouth until the last, weak wave had finished, then backed off her body slowly. She slumped back into the wall, eyelids drooping.

“Oh—how…? How did you…” she wondered aloud. “You really must be…”

The dream-world field flooded her mind once more, the déjà-vu feeling that wasn’t _remembering_ , but was. It felt acceptable when she thought about Sigma having lived in the same space as her, having cradled her in the comfortable pocket of a bed as though she’d married _him_ and not her ex-husband. Given that he handled her body so knowingly, she’d be willing to forget her past life and forge that one back to reality.

When she opened her eyes, he had kicked off his shoes and had a struggling hand on the button of his pants. As he held his other hand aloft, she realized the dilemma of his light-colored pants and the obvious stains he'd make without care.

“Please, let me,” she offered. She reached out and pulled, and the button was harder to undo given the hard ridge of his erection behind it. No choice but to press it back onto his stomach. For a moment, she looked up at him in the red-light fog, his face holding a wince just before she unzipped him. It was a quick drop of his underwear and pants to free him; she made him step out of them, shoving the combination near the drain.

She stared at him, his body almost sheepish like this, thinking about them both, bottomless and besocked and bathed in red light. A strange smile spread across her face, and she willed herself not to laugh—after all, it’d be insulting to laugh at an exposed, aroused man if it really were the first time she’d seen him intimately. It amused her that only now, only in the confinements of this underground, recessed shower stall did he let his guard down enough not to turn from her.

Diana brought herself closer with a step, grabbing his cock and lifting up on the balls of her feet to kiss him. He groaned into her mouth, and she tasted iron, bit at his lips fervently while her little hand slid roughly on him.

His blood-slicked hand eased beside hers intently. Perhaps he knew exactly how to touch her, but it had been a while—right?—since she’d touched him like this, feeling out of her element but _strongly_ that she wanted this gorgeous, thick member inside her; and the congestion swelled back between her legs. Not the best time to be learning again.

She broke the kiss briefly, breath from his nose strong on her chin. “I–I still want…”

“I know,” Sigma assured, and it sent a thrill back through her. She felt him lean down, grasp behind her trembling legs, and gently back her against the wall while lifting her off the ground. She parted her thighs, marveling at the ease with which he was raising her, and she steadied herself with arms wrapping around his neck.

Sigma’s breath hitched; sweat on his hairline transferred to Diana’s arms as he pinioned her between the wall and his eager hips. There his cock caught between them, positioned full length against her wet sex. She tried to grind along it, finding it easier with the help of his hands on her buttocks, electricity and pressure enveloping him not-quite inside. But he was thrusting up across her clit now faster, now leaping just a bit lower.

“Hhah,” Diana called. “Inside me–!”

He took a moment to align the head of his cock with where she opened to him, then slowly pushed up into her. Although she’d been relaxed by the orgasm, she was slow letting him inch past the muscles that he hadn’t truly prepared for his particular size. She grasped the sides of his face, arching her back into the wall and gazing into his eyes.

Time slowed; this wasn’t the first time he was inside her across all universes, but slipping through beyond the resistance point while she looked at him, he wouldn’t have known the difference. She was tight around him, now almost sheathing him entirely, and he pressed her more to the wall, in case those arms couldn’t keep lifting her. Holding this still, he could feel her pulse around him.

“S-Sigma…”

She was real, and she was here, and all the details didn’t matter. He turned his head to kiss her hand, then began to move his hips, his legs grounded and braced and still shaking as he thrust deep, deeper inside her. Her pitched breathing, the sweat on her skin, the scent of her, the sharp slap of their flesh coming together; he wasn’t gonna last, he wasn’t going to be able to reposition fast enough to give her a helping hand.

“Shit, Diana,” he hissed, pulling back with fingers digging into her thighs.

“You can—” She reached her hips downward, clenching her muscles to swallow him in.

With a startle, he was moving again, surrendering and picking up speed until the sensation overwhelmed him. “I’m…”

Too slickly and fast, he came inside her, pumping and straining like he hadn’t known release in his life. He weakened, helped her slide down the wall and balance as he fell to his knees, still inside her. Her mouth was quick to kiss his cheek, his forehead, his nose, his chin.

“I didn't mean for…”

“Shh, it was a test run. You know,” she smiled, “Getting used to your young body again.”

“Did I…?” He hadn't remembered telling her in this timeline.

“Aren't you… from the future?” she asked, the words forming effortlessly.

He looked away, felt himself softening and tried not to move. “Later. I think the water is all drained away now.”

“Oh—” Sat with her legs firmly around him, Diana looked over through the cracked glass to see for herself. “Sigma? Thank you.” She moved her hand to his jaw.

“No, I barely...” He was glad to catch her lips in a sweet, soft kiss.

But she pulled back and half-grinned. “Thank you for… grabbing my panties over there?”

“Oh, uh, r-right.”

He leaned and caught them by the side, presenting her somewhat unceremoniously with the bloodstained pad.

“We’re probably going to have to _actually_ shower before we get out of here.” Knowing that although his semen would leak onto the protective pad rather than down her leg, it wouldn’t be a good idea to keep it unchanged for long. She laughed nervously, lifting herself away and back into her undergarment as smoothly as she could.

“So, you think it’s okay to go out?”

**Author's Note:**

> According to Diana in D-End: 2, “It’s been a whole month and a half” when she conceives, so this was a natural progression.


End file.
